The Decision
by Red Zeppelin
Summary: We don't choose how we grow old, but Eevees can. Dr. Seuss narrates the struggles of such an Eevee as she decides her future.


AN: A short, little one-shot I wrote, inspired by Dr. Seuss. Leave a review! Let me know what you think. I'll definitely take the time to leave a review on your stuff, too, if you do.

* * *

There was no denying it; she must face the facts.

She was starting to evolve, and it was happening fast.

There was no way to stop it, for it would not yield.

She felt that sensation walking that moonlit field.

.

That sensation she felt – oh, how strong it was!

Her knees grew weak, her head filled with a buzz,

And her mind grew hazy as her body ached,

And that black fur she saw – she knew it was too late.

.

"But it's not too late," the Eevee said with a hiss,

For fate had other thoughts; she had found a twist.

Before her eyes lay three bright stones

Burning hot with brilliant radiation, humming softly in low, dim tones.

.

She was an Eevee; therefore, she could tempt fate.

An Umbreon she would not be; it was a being of hate.

With its evil, black fur and red eyes to boot,

An Umbreon she would not be; the point was moot.

.

"But what of this one!" Cried Eevee, walking toward a rock.

Her fur stood up, fluffed out, as a spark jumped out to shock.

A thunderstone stood by, gathering the power of electricity.

She could be a Jolteon, the Eevee thought wishfully!

.

But her thoughts were interrupted; something had caught her eye.

She looked up and saw a Kirlia, silently standing by.

"What are you doing here?" Eevee glared, speaking viciously,

"These are _my_ rocks – back off! – stop eyeing them mischievously!"

.

"I'm not eyeing your rocks! I want nothing to do with them!

The Kirlia said angrily, holding up her own gem.

"I have my own here; can't you see?

Tomorrow's eve I'll be a Gallade; off with you! Let me be!"

.

"I make my own choices; no one tells me what to do!

Go on, off with you! Shoo, shoo, shoo!"

With a soft step, quick jump, and a silent twirl-ia,

It teleported without a trace; no longer was the Kirlia.

.

The Eevee looked back, staring intently ahead.

An Espeon she could not be; that dream was dead.

An ice rock she would not near; too cold was the earth,

A Glaceon she would not be; that dream had no worth.

.

The Eevee chose another, "Perhaps this is it!"

A red rock was chosen; a fire burned in its pit.

A Flareon! Of course! What a perfect decision!

Using fire at will? That thought she could envision.

.

But again! She was interrupted, and the Eevee turned angrily,

Only to spot a Snorunt, alone, eyeing her mockingly.

"Can't decide, can you? Too much to choose?

Let nature have its way! There is nothing to lose."

.

'I could be a Frosslass, or a magnificent Glalie!

I don't need to choose; anything's right for me!"

And the Snorunt turned haughtily, as Eevee turned red,

For she was quite angry at what the Pokemon said.

.

"You darned Snorunt! Oh – oh you!

If the grass is green, and the sky is blue,

Then I know what you are, you darned Snorunt!

You – you –you're such an annoying – "

.

But a sharp wind blew in and interrupted the thought,

And a pokeball flew forth, and the Snorunt was caught.

The Eevee turned back, facing her decision,

A decision she held with much derision.

.

She hated these trees; she hated this light!

A Leafeon she would not be; she would put up a fight!

But she couldn't wait, as her black fur grew long,

An Umbreon she would not be; it was just plain wrong.

.

She walked toward a stone glowing brilliant blue,

"What of this one? I like it, it looks cool, too!

A Vaporeon is nice, all regal and preen,

With its soft, blue fur: what a lovely sheen!"

.

But a pokemon appeared; a pink thing slowly waddled.

It was a Slowpoke, naturally, the way it awkwardly dawdled.

And it saw Eevee's predicament, and looked on dumbly,

But the Eevee looked away, eyeing the rocks glumly.

.

"Get out of here Slowpoke, I don't want you around.

I have a decision to make; an answer must be found.

It is too much for you; you are way too slow,

I'm not here to entertain you; this is not a show."

.

But the Slowpoke thought thoughtfully,

And he felt oh so awfully

At this Eevee's predicament

Which seemed so significant,

And he wanted to help,

But didn't know what to say

But he knew how she felt,

And said, "What the hey."

.

"Your body will change; there's nothing you can do

But I have some words that'll help you see you.

You'll be happy with your body, whatever you choose!

Just learn to accept yourself; you'll find happiness, too."

.

The Eevee stood shocked; it was crazy wise!

The Slowpoke had tricked her with its slow-minded 'guise.

And it had a point, too. It was totally right.

She had to make a decision; she must end her plight.

.

A Jolteon she could be, with its golden, yellow hue.

A Flareon she could be; its fiery body burned true.

A Vaporeon she could be; its fur shone brilliantly blue.

The Eevee leaned forward, and whispered, "I choose you."

* * *

AN: What did you think the Eevee chose? Leave a review, let me know your thoughts! And, if you liked this, check out my other story, too!


End file.
